Manuka
Manuka 'is a lob-shot plant received in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. She spits out honey every 2 seconds, dealing 50 damage per shot. Origins Manuka or Leptospermum scoparium, is flower native to New Zealand and Australia. Bees like manuka, and make Manuka honey, which is popular in New Zealand. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Manuka can be brought in Crazy Dave's Twiddlydinkies for 5000 coins, however, she isn't a upgrade. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Manuka can be brought for 75 gems at the Store. It's fires faster and in the Chinese version, he can sometimes stun zombies like Primal Peashooter. Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies '''Manuka Manuka spits out honey to zombies, slowing them down like Snow Peas. Damage: heavy Buzzzz... Cost: 150 Recharge: fast Plants vs. Zombies 2 Manuka spits out honey, which deals heavy damage AND slows zombies down.|description = Special: Projectile slows zombies down. Unlike other plants, Manuka LOATHES bees. They like swarming around her. Ugh!|icon =Asteriskissocoooooll |type = png}} Upgrades Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Manuka fires huge honey blocks, which can land on random tiles, if it doesn't hit a tile with a zombie on it, the honey block will turn into a Honey-nut, which, when eaten, it explodes in a 3x3 area, dealing no damage and slowing all zombies in that area down. If it does hits a basic, conehead or buckethead, it will die instantly, otherwise it deals heavy damage. Costumed Same as his normal Plant Food, but the Honey-nut's have double the health and explode in a 4x4 area. Level Upgrades TBA Level Upgrades TBA Plants vs. Zombies Online Strategies Plants vs. Zombies This is like the Snow Pea for roof levels, but it also deals more damage. In fact, 3 times more damage. It also has a great cost in Crazy Dave's Twiddlydinkies, although Snow Pea isn't in Twiddlydinkies anyway. Plants vs. Zombies 2 A Snow Pea that dosen't cost money? Great! Getting 75 gems is easy if you try, so it's price is great. And also deals more damage than most pea plants and if you're in the Chinese version, it works even better because it stuns zombies for a second, then slows them down. How great is that? Gallery Manuka.png|By BaronessVoreBonBon Trivia General * Manuka was originally going to shoot bees that would attack the furthest zombie in the lane, but, the creator felt that resembled Homing Thistle too much. * Another concept was Manuka to only be in PvZA, spitting out honey and making Beeshooter's bees do double damage. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies * Manuka and another version of it (Poison Manuka) were going to be DLC to Plants vs. Zombies, adding 10 new levels, a new mini-game and more achievements, but that was scrapped. ** Poison Manuka was scrapped too and never appeared in Plants vs. Zombies. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Manuka was originally going to appear as the first plant in Farmlands, a world set in a communist country, but, that was scrapped along with the other planned plant, Haybale. * Manuka was also originally going to cost 100 gems, after Farmlands was scrapped, but it was reduced to 75 in Update 8.8.1, which all PvZ1 premium plants costs were reduced to 75 gems. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Flowers Category:Female Plants